Darkness Rising
by Jayfire
Summary: A/U three years after giant war. When Kronos stirs once more, impossibly, the demigods must unite once more to face him and his new ally. But there's one little problem. Kronos sent the only two halfbloods who know how to defeat him through time to land in Camelot. Right in the middle of an unfortunate council meeting. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello Merlin **_**and **_**Percy Jackson fans! All of you out there reading this, you are my new favourite people!**

**So, the plot bunnies attacked me rather viciously tonight, while I should have been studying for a math test. But those bunnies were persistent. Thank them for this.**

**I hope you enjoy the prologue! I will try to update soon, but I make no guarantees.**

**The spells in here are either in Old English or Ancient Greek (I used both), and since I don't speak either, I used an online translator, so they most likely won't be accurate. If anyone speaking either language is willing to correct my mistakes, please do so!**

**DISCLAIMER: I, Jayfire, solemnly swear upon the River Styx that I do not own Percy Jackson or Merlin. That is all.**

* * *

Prologue

"_Ic __á__bannan uppan __þæs__ealdhl__á__ford fultumas sylfum __þæs__ Brytengr__ú__nd,_" a beautiful dark haired woman, obviously a powerful sorceress, murmured over the edge of an endless pit – Tartarus. "_Ic __á__biddan ðú, e__á__l__á__ cr__æ__ft d__æ__l, __æ__t __á__giefan __þæs__á__libbend Ic __á__scian. Ic __á__bannan uppan __þæs__rihthl__á__ford __á__nwealda sylfum __þ__es __á__genland, __þæs__á__gend sylfum frumr__æ__den. Ic __á__bannan uppan __þæs__cr__æ__ft anferth Kronos._"

For a minute, nothing happened. The dark cavern that was home to the entrance of Tartarus remained just as cold and imposing as ever. Even the sorceress' breath was still. Not a single thing dared to stir the air in that intense moment of anticipation.

Then it happened. The already chill air dropped another ten degrees, and if there were a single living thing with an ounce of common sense in proximity to the cavern, it would have scampered off into the Field of Asphodel whimpering, its tail between its legs. But the sorceress, having lost all sanity many years prior, let a cruel smirk grace her dark red lips.

"Yes. He is coming," she said to herself in contentment.

Another few heartbeats passed, the temperature still decreasing slowly, and the feel of an ancient and powerful presence began to encroach upon the perimeter of the pit, spreading outwards by a centimeter every few seconds.

Suddenly, the already changing atmosphere's chilling air dropped another few precious degrees, the heavy presence approaching wakefulness more and more by the second became impossibly heavier and the pressure rose sharply with a _pop!_ of the sorceress' ears.

"Really, milord, must you do that?" she asked the dark shape now looming like a shadow out of the pit.

"Why, of course I must, Ailith," the giant form said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Why did you wake me? I was not due to reform for another three centuries! I was quite enjoying my break from those demigods. I can smell the sea-spawn, even from here."

"Yes, well," the witch, Ailith, started, "I believe now is the right time to act. Even though the _R__ó__mwealh _and the _Crécisc_ have united, they are weak. If you are to be guaranteed a victory against the gods, the best time to take Olympus is now."

"And what would you know about strategizing and determining the best time to attack? You are nothing but a sorceress," the titan sneered.

"With all due respect, milord, I must inform you that I am much more than a mere sorceress. If it were not for me, those wretched half-bloods wouldn't have come so close to defeat. Without me, Gaea would never have even had the strength to rise from her slumber," she replied coldly, an unspoken threat in her otherwise cold and emotionless voice. "Besides, names have power, do they not?"

"That they do," the titan conceded reluctantly.

"It is, therefore, no coincidence I was named Ailith, which means 'seasoned warrior'," the sorceress said smugly.

The smooth and convincing words spoken in the soothing, yet scalding and condescending, voice of the most powerful sorceress since Morgana Pendragon herself did exactly as they were meant to. The looming, shadowy form of the titan slowly solidified, until what looked like a twelve foot tall human being floated calmly above the pit.

"Ah, how good it feels to be back in my _true_ form," the titan said.

He looked completely different from his human host of a few years prior, Luke Castellan. The only thing that remained the same were his glowing golden eyes. His hair was now a long, stringy black that hung over his face, giving him a shifty and mysterious air. His jaw was stronger and more of a square shape than Luke's had been, and his smiled was one thousand times crueler. He had sharp features, high cheek bones, joined together by a straight, statuesque nose. The titan had broad shoulders and strong arms and chest. He was clad in obsidian Greek-style armor with specks of constantly shifting colours. In his right hand he held the scythe he used to cut down his father; the scythe his own children had used against him. He wore sturdy black combat boots that could easily rival the pair Ares wore. Draped over his shoulders and hiding most of his face was a pure black cloak.

A second later, everything but his armor changed. One moment he looked like, well, like what the Lord of Time _should_ look resemble. The next, he looked as if he was William Wallace wearing magical Ancient Greek armor. After another few seconds, and he looked, except for the armor, like a samurai warrior. His form was constantly flickering and changing much in the same way time changed.

All in all, the titan looked very imposing.

But it wasn't the constant shifting of his form that intrigued Ailith; it was the swirling patterns of colours that never once stopped their strange dance which caught the sorceress' attention.

"Yes, yes. I can see how you want to learn the secrets to my armor," the titan said. "The colours, always shifting and changing, those are the different times. The blue one is the time of King Arthur, the red is the Golden Age of Greece. They shift even today because everyone, in every single time period, is happening at once. There is nothing that has happened already, it is all _happening_."

Ailith could only gap at the titan's words. From what she'd heard while working with Gaea, all titans were dense and idiotic. Clearly, Mother Earth had been wrong. Kronos most certainly wasn't an idiot. He was a genius.

"Time isn't set in stone," she murmured to herself, suddenly understanding the words her mother had whispered to her every night.

In that moment, she understood. She knew exactly what had to be done to ensure their victory. She relayed her plan to the titan who now stood directly in front of her, uncomfortably close.

"I see your point, sorceress, but I do not have the power to perform such a task. Even at my full strength, I would not be able to do what you ask of me," Kronos said reluctantly. It wasn't like him to admit the impossibility of something when it questioned his own strength.

"Maybe not on your own," Ailith ventured hesitantly.

"Whatever do you mean?" the titan questioned.

"Perhaps, if we combined our powers, we could manage it," she suggested. She knew, already, that if they both put their powers together, their strength would be enough to perform their urgent task.

Kronos considered this possibility for quite a while. Before long, he spread his consciousness out and grasped at the thoughts flitting through the head of the young witch he now faced.

"We shall combine forces, then," he conceded, "but on one condition. You must swear your loyalty to me on the River Styx. If you do not, then I shall strike you where you stand and take both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter without your help."

"I, Ailith Elfrieda, swear my loyalties to the titan Lord, Kronos, on the River Styx," the witch said slowly, clearly annunciating each word.

"Good. Then let us begin."

Simultaneously, both great forces standing at the edge of Tartarus, incanted their own part of one of the most powerful spells.

"_Ic __álænan __mín __fífmægen __æt __ætstæl __þes __cr__æ__ft __feorhberend. __Frumr__æ__den__ beóþ __gebygu __æt he will and __forgiefan __þæs __oferlád __sylfum __þára hé __brandhord. Rýne __sylfum __drýcræft, éaðmódian __mec_," Ailith softly uttered and all of the magic her body could manage to let loose at one time immediately flowed out of her outstretched hand and into the titan's body to combine with his own, primal magic.

Meanwhile, at the same time as the sorceress cast her spell, Kronos incanted his own. One he had known since the first time his unsettling golden eyes had opened, but had never dared use.

"_Ἀφίημι__ἀμφίαλος__διχάς__- __αἷμα__ ἀναμολεῖν __ἄλλοτε__, __Ἀζᾶνες__ἀμαυρός__δέκας__ Κάμελοτ. __Περσεύς__ Ξακκσον, Ανναβεθ Χασε, __ἄπαγε__ἄμοχθος__νύ__, __ἑνοποιέω__ βιθ μεδιεβαλ_."

As soon as the words of magic left the lips of the sorceress and the Titan Lord of Time, two unlucky demigods found themselves being sucked into an uncomfortable swirling black vortex, travelling from their own time into one which was very far and very different from their own.

Of course, these two unfortunate demigods just happened to be Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the prologue! Drop me a review and let me know what you thought! (hint, hint)**

**Here are the translations for the spells:**

_**Ailith: **__(Old English)_

"_**I call upon the ancient forces of the Earth,"**_

"_**I ask you, oh great pit, to yield the one I seek. I call upon the rightful ruler of this land, the lord of time. I call upon the great titan Kronos."**_

_**Ailith-surname of the sorceress; means seasoned warrior.**_

_**Elfrieda-name of the sorceress; means of powerful magic.**_

"_**I lend my powers to aid this great being. Time shall bend to his will and allow the transfer of those he desires. Elements of magic, obey me."**_

_**Kronos: **__(Ancient Greek)_

"_**Send two half-bloods through time to land in the darkest decade of Camelot. Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, begone from the now, merge with the medieval."**_

**Thank you all so much for reading! **

**See you next time,**

**Jayfire~**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Oh my gods. I was astounded by all the follows and favourites I got after just the prologue! Seriously you guys! I love you!**

***Hands out magical cookies to every single one of you***

**Has anyone here ever watched Sherlock? The new series starts January 19****th****. I'm so excited!**

**Also, a little warning: PERCABETH. Yes, the majority of this chapter is Percabeth fluff :3**

**Another warning: I am writing a story for NaNoWriMo, so it may be December before the next update comes out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nor do I make a profit off of it. **

* * *

Chapter One

It was early evening of the best day Percy had had all year. He had finished his final day of high school _ever_ and it had gone off without a hitch. Now, he stood on the shore at Camp Half-Blood, surrounded by friends and family alike. His mom and Paul had been granted permission to enter the camp, and Poseidon had made a guest appearance at the campfire while the Stoll brothers were singing, rather off-key, about how _genius_ Percy must be. His friends from Camp Jupiter had flown in on a few of their eagles. There was a massive celebration and for once, junk food had been served in the place of the Camp's normally healthy meals.

Eventually, the Seven of the prophecy, along with Nico, of course, had broken off from the rest of the demigods and offered Percy more personal congratulations. He almost cried when they told him they were proud he had made it through school without being expelled from Goode, and were honoured to be his friends. He was the one who should be honoured; not them.

Except, when he told his closest friends that, they just laughed, slapped him on the back and Leo told him to, "Man up and accept the fact that you're the greatest hero ever, or I'll sic monsters on you until you're forced to accept it."

Next, Tyson had found him and given him a plate stacked high with marvelous peanut butter sandwiches. Percy didn't particularly like peanut butter, but he couldn't say no to his brother, and he was touched beyond words that Tyson had shared his secret stash.

Ella, crouched on his shoulder and nuzzling his cheek affectionately, murmured, "Sometimes, you act like idiot. But other times, I think you're the wisest of us all."

Percy stared at her in shock. Had Ella really just said something that she hadn't read out of a book? But then he remembered the book Annabeth had made him read on Camelot and King Arthur. The King had said those exact words to his Court Sorcerer, Falcon or Eagle or something...

He was grateful either way. After the war with the giants had finished, it had taken Ella a long time before she convinced herself to speak again. The memories of what she had seen of battle instead of read where hard for her to move past. Percy was glad she had chosen to speak tonight.

Eventually, even Grover managed to stop in. Percy was ecstatic to finally be seeing his best friend again. Grover had left a year and a half prior on an urgent mission to stop some rich guy from cutting down five hundred thousand square feet of rainforest to build a resort. They compared notes on what had happened, they shared funny stories of their experiences and marvelled at the adventures of their past. And if either one were teary-eyed, the other didn't mention it.

Now, Percy walked alone on the beach, just watching the crests of the waves and marveling at how naïve he had been the last time he had managed to walk along his shoreline.

Soon, he found his favourite ocean-gazing spot and sat quietly. He just sat in the sand and let his mind drift lazily.

He sat like that until a gentle hand came to rest on his shoulder and a soft voice whispered in his ear.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, a smile in her voice and painted on her face.

"Hi, Wise Girl," he responded happily.

"So, I heard you finished school today," she said, and he nodded. Annabeth grinned mischievously before continuing. "Paul says he snuck a peak at your report card. All B's. I'm proud of you Seaweed Brain."

And then, she leaned forward and kissed him gently on the cheek.

Annabeth pulled back with a smile and a glint in her eyes that could only mean trouble. Percy hadn't realized until then how much he'd missed these moments with her.

Winking, she pushed her baseball cap down on her head and promptly vanished. Percy closed his now useless eyes and listened deeply, but he couldn't hear anything.

Opening his eyes, he looked to the ground and cursed. She'd taken off her shoes. Her running steps would be silent without the heavy pair of trainers she normally wore.

Percy almost gave up then and there. He'd opened his mouth to yell that she'd won, when he noticed the small, just barely-there footprints in the sand.

It wasn't long before an evil grin washed over his face.

He followed the footprints at a steady run. Without her shoes, Percy knew Annabeth wouldn't try leaving the beach, so he didn't bother looking anywhere then the shallow dip her feet had imprinted in the soft grainy ground.

Eventually, though, something had to give. Just up ahead, Percy could see that the trail ended. He almost huffed in disappointed before he remembered that Annabeth had to be close, so he had to be silent in case she heard him.

He needn't have worried. Neither of them heard the other and when Percy finally found Annabeth, it was by running smack-dab into her. He tackled his girlfriend with a yelp and quickly spun himself around, Annabeth in his arms, so that she landed on top of him.

Laughing, Percy sat up slowly and pushed her cap off her now mussed hair. He pulled her close and planted a gentle kiss to her forehead before pulling away again.

For a moment, they both just sand there, Percy on the sand, Annabeth in his lap, sand covered and happy. They just gave each other that mushy loving look two people just meant to be with each-other gave one-another.

"Gods, I love you," Percy murmured in a deep, husky voice. Annabeth gazed back at him with love in her eyes before leaning forward slightly.

"And I love you," she whispered.

"From the depths of Tartarus, to the peak of Olympus, I love you," they finished together, smiling wide.

Simultaneously, Percy leaned towards Annabeth and Annabeth leaned towards Percy. Their lips connected and a thrill of restless energy shot out through each of Percy's nerve endings.

He moved one of his hands from Annabeth's waist to softly cup her cheek as he kissed her passionately, trying to say without words just how much she meant to him.

Annabeth, it seemed was trying to do the same, for she was kissing him just as passionately.

Unfortunately, they had to break apart abruptly for air. But as soon as their breath had been caught, they quickly dove back into the kiss.

This second kiss was slower, sweeter, more loving. Suddenly, the world around Percy and Annabeth disappeared and all they could see, smell, feel, taste, hear, was each other.

They were so engrossed in their moment of pure and innocent teenage bliss that they didn't notice the whispering voices that suddenly enveloped them from all sides.

"_Frumræden sy__bígung_ _æt he will__," one chanted softly._

_"__Cuman samod ús, þéowincel godbearn, cuman_," another whispered.

"_Æt a frumræden __bæcern ðú ierming náht, and_ _drýcræft__ierming __cwealm_," a third voice joined the first two.

"_Cuman, þéowincel swæs, hit sy ne gelíce a cyre_," a fourth stated in a sing-song voice.

The world around the two young demigods abruptly changed to a swirling mess of coloured streaks as time decided where to deposit them. It seemed to have decided on a location as it sent them spiraling towards a deep, royal blue coloured strand of light. If they had been paying attention, Percy and Annabeth would have been able to see a picture emerging in the light the closer they got to it. But they were oblivious.

With a cackle, all four voices said at once, "_Frumræden __healfweard_ _gebygu æt he will.__"_

Percy and Annabeth hadn't felt the change in location, neither had noticed the table they sat on instead of sand, nor did they feel the gazes of surprised and indignant nobles as they peered at the two still kissing demigods.

They did, however, hear the clearing of a throat, the shout of "Guards!" and the sound of a sword being drawn from its sheath.

Frantically they broke apart and took in their surroundings. To Percy, nothing was even remotely recognizable. But to Annabeth, it was a dream and a nightmare rolled into one. She knew, from the red and gold crest hanging on the walls, that they were somehow in Camelot. And she knew from the fact that the table she and Percy sat upon was rectangular that Arthur was still just a prince. Which meant…

"You are under arrest by the order of King Uther Pendragon for the use of sorcery. Your trial will be held an hour past dawn tomorrow. Your execution will soon follow," a tall, well-built, blond warrior with clear blue eyes said calmly, pointing a sword at Percy's throat. "Any attempts to escape will be futile and will only seal your fate."

Annabeth shuddered as her fears were confirmed. In this Camelot, in the time where Uther was still king, she and Percy stood no chance. They were destined to have their heads on the chopping block. Or worse, the pyre.

Two guards stumbled into the room that even Percy realized could only be the council chambers and produced one set of manacles each. Quickly, they secured the wrists of the two supposed "sorcerers" and marched them out of the council they had so rudely and accidentally interrupted.

Percy glanced sideways towards Annabeth and whispered sweet nothings to her in ancient Greek in an attempt to calm her nerves. But it didn't matter what he said, the future was imminent.

In two days' time; they would die.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo…. What do you think? Was that little mini cliff-hanger too much? I hope not, because that is the one part of this chapter that actually decided to follow the original plan. **

**Please review! They encourage me to write faster, and help let me know where I can improve, so it's really in ****your**** best interest to drop me a line.**

**Translations: **(_In order of appearance_)

**"_Time is bending to his will_," **

**"_Come with us, little demigods, come_,"**

**"_To a time where you mean nothing, and magic means death_," **

**"_Come, little ones, it isn't like you have a choice_," **

**"_Time has bent to his will_,"**

**Please, please, **_**please**_** leave this poor ol' author a review, yeah?**

**Thank you so much for reading! **

**Jayfire~**


End file.
